


Monocle

by stormcait



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nmssecretsanta2019, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcait/pseuds/stormcait
Summary: Souh and you exchange personal gifts after the annual gift exchange. Fluffy more then anything.
Relationships: Souh-senpai | Butler Senpai/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Monocle

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Rose! I hope you enjoy. I honestly don't know what a man like Souh would enjoy so I hope I captured something that may have been missed by some.

Presents, shiny and with colorful bows of various style and size were overflowing from underneath the tree. You hadn't noticed it before in the days leading up to the gift exchange with all the cafe regulars. Yet on this quiet afternoon with the snow lightly falling you realize that there was so much love and appreciation for you, this cafe and everyone who was a customer that continuing this dream for your late grandmother was worth it. Worth the late school transfer to Ikemen Academy. Worth the stares, secret admirers, and yes even the ones who didn't think you should be there. Touching the counter you take a breath and silently give a selfless wish that whoever took over running this cafe after you leave for University will feel this same unapologetic love for it, it's patrons and the school. 

The clock on the fireplace mantle gave a holiday tune as it struck 5'o clock. It was time for the boys to come along for the gift exchange. The cookies and drinks were out on a table nearby and you visibly checked to make sure the kettle was on in case anyone wanted tea. Shadows soon darkened the windows at the cafe door and you heard voices before the boys came in. Stomping the snow from their feet Hinata and Sousuke look at you with a smile pulling their scarves and jackets off closely followed by their cousin. With little direction on your part they find the cookies and drinks and seat themselves as everyone else starts arriving in small groups. 

Katsuo, the boy receiving your gift came in with Souh soon after. Katsuo's hair was icy and starting to melt. Even with the gift exchange he still found time to practice. Which was great because you hoped he'd really like the gift you gave him, which was a pair of new nose plugs. Souh on the other hand stomped his feet to clear the snow and then turned to face you, giving a quick smile. He was wearing a black sweater with a stocking on it and the brown jacket he was wearing when he asked you out. Fitting for the occasion. Returning the smile, you walk over to him. 

"Victor-sensei, Itsuki-kun and Yamato-san haven't arrived yet but they're the last. Cookies are over here and water is hot if you want tea." You say as you gesture towards the cookies. 

Katsuo gives a thanks and joins Makoto and Soujiro. Souh places his jacket over a chair, while gazing at you. He wasn't one of many words but you know he was complimenting you just by the act. You were wearing a fluffy red sweater and some nice slim black slacks. You had your blonde hair done up with a blue ribbon with a gold bell. Nothing special, just comfy for the exchange. Of course to Souh it didn't matter if it was a sparkling dress or the school uniform, he found beauty in everything. 

You wanted to let him know he should stick around after the others left because you had gotten him something special, but just as you were about to the last stragglers came through the door and you left Souh to make himself a cup of tea. Letting Victor, Itsuki and Yamato find their places among the rest of the boys, and that they and everyone else had gotten cookies and something to drink, you decide to get everyone's attention. 

'I'm glad everyone could make it tonight, as well as participate. I hope you all had as much fun picking out presents for your person as I did. And I hope it gave us a new understanding of one another.' You look around at everyone as they look back at you, a few of them taking sips from their drinks. 'I think we'll start this gift exchange off by going with those closest to the tree and moving around the cafe.' 

Reiji being the closest he picked up a gold rectangular box about the size of a book and handed it to Kyouya. Who was not too surprised, but certainly thankful for a new grading planner. From there presents were swiftly exchanged with thanks yous or hugs. Moving over to the tree you pick up a small oblong present done up with silver and blue paper with a white bow and give it to Katsuo. He was extremely grateful since he mentioned his nose plugs had gotten lost somwhow. 

Itsuki soon hands you a short present. The wrapping was green with a poofy bow situated in one corner. You open it and inside was a barret with a handmade paper-mache rose glued to one end. The barret was painted in a dark red color to offset the green and bright red of the rose. Giving Itsuki a hug you thank him. It was really a gift that expressed him and how he viewed you. Paper-mache took time, and for the size it was probably quite a bit of it. 

Many of the boys stayed, well after presents were opened. Seichi was busy messing around with some cheap slime Akira had gifted him and Makoto was eagerly flipping through a sports special on basketball that Takeru had gotten for him. You on the other hand were cleaning up here and there, doing your best to stay busy, but also lightly conversing with some of the boys and Souh. And during one of those quick conversations you mentioned you'd like for him to stay after the others left. 

Soon it was just Souh and you and the ticking of the clock in the cafe. He had helped you clean up the rest of the wrapping paper, and the dirty cups. Helped you wipe down the tables and the counter. 

Yawning you sit down across from Souh at a table. It was rather late, but Souh didn't seem bothered by it. His hazel eyes dance with a lighthearted smile you know he'll someday show you. He always kept up that gentlemanly persona. Even after you had asked him once to try being more himself. It seemed like it really was him because he never did away with that monocle. Even though he really didn't need it since glasses were a thing. But try as you might, and to your relief, he never started wearing glasses. You remembered his gift and went to go fetch it from behind the counter. Handing a box done up with green wrapping paper with gold dots to Souh you excitedly watch him inspect the box. 

Unwrapping it, Souh pulls a new monocle from red tissue paper. He seemed curious but genuinely appreciative of the present. His current one wasn't broken or dirty, but this shiny silver one with a blueish chain string was well crafted and well suited to him.

'...I hope it's ok. I didn't think another tie or gloves were good for a gift since we're more then friends. I really never did ask why you wore a monocle, despite it being a 'butler' look so I tried to make it prescription to.' You murmur hoping you weren't rambling now, as Souh took his old one off and put the new one on. 

'It's quite well made. Very lovely. It certainly has thought and love behind it. Thank you my love. And I hope my present lives up to this.' Souh explains before slipping a small box into your hand. 

Puzzled, you inspect it. The box was gold with a silver ribbon around two opposing ends. It was the right size for jewelry you thought, even though you don't get why you thought that. You certainly never mentioned jewelry to him before. 

'Open it.' He whispers. 

Slowly you open it, anxious about damaging whatever was inside. You gasp as the white tissue floated away to reveal a silver charm bracelet. But it wasn't the bracelet itself that made you surprised, it was the tea cup charm attached to it. The same one Souh had given you for Valentine's Day. The same one he had asked to have back a few weeks ago. Promising he'd give it back. Taking it from you Souh places it around your wrist, before giving the back of your hand a sweet kiss. 

'It's still your's Rose. As am I.'


End file.
